Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to uplink/downlink (UL/DL) waveform and numerology design for low latency communication.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
A wireless communication system may experience interference and noise such that a signal may be perturbed beyond recognition. Thus, a wireless system may use a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) to ensure signal the reception. However, employment of HARQ may introduce additional decoding delay, which may increase latency. For example, a UE may receive a transmission, send a negative acknowledgement, and then receive a retransmission after a round trip delay. A round trip delay may also introduce latency when a UE makes a scheduling request (SR) for UL resources.